Forever, a Rucas story
by LadyRunningDownToTheRiptide
Summary: Just some stuff about the group when they are 15. Constructive feedback. Enjoy! No flames please! YAY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is my first fanfic so I apologize for any mistakes. This will probably be short. Here goes…**

"Hey Riles, you ready", the voice of Lucas Friar came through the intercom **( I think thats what its called )**

"Thats my boyfriend", a fifteen year old Riley Matthews said to her, Uncle Eric, and grandparents from her fathers side.

"Well, lets meet this boyfriend of yours" Grandpa Alan said.

"No, lets not!" her father Corey said to the group.

"Oh come on, Corey, he can't be that bad", Eric said

Just then Lucas came through the door, attacking the stares of the three men.

"Oh, um, Riley are you, um, ready to go?"

"Just let me introduce you to my grandparents, Amy and Alan and my Uncle Eric."

"Hello, Lucas" the three people said all at once.

"Hello, sirs, madam", **(They say that right?)** "Riley are you ready to go?"

"Yeah"

And with that they walked out of the Matthews' apartment.

 **Yeah, so thats my first fanfic. Please Review, I hope you like it. No Flames please!**

 **Stay Amazing Forever,**

 **Lady Running Down To The Riptide (Or Lubergurl if it hasn't updated**


	2. The Date

**Yeah so hi people. I wanted to update again. This chapter is dedicated to Glee Club Rock 1251 because this was by first review and it was sooooo nice and I'm so happy!**

 **I raelized I forgot the disclaimer so here goes: I don't own GMW, I'm just a random girl. I also don't own Hairspray 2007. It has The amazing Zachary Efron. So yeah here goes.**

Lucas took Riley to a cozy cafe near her apartment where they had a nice dinner of Mac and Cheese **(sorry I couldn't think of anything else)** and caesar salad.

"So, Riles what do you want to do now?"

"Maybe we could go watch a movie at your place, I would say my place but I don't think that would be a very good idea"

"Anything as long as its with you", Lucas said leaning in to kiss her.

And so they kissed, a very sweet passionate kiss, killed with deep, powerful feelings. Unfortunately good things don't always last, as they were introruped **(IDK how you spell that)** by a waiter, asking if they were ready for the check. Lucas noded and went back to staring lovingly at Riley.

They walked over to Lucas' place and watched _Hairspray 2007_. Riley and Lucas cuddled together. Just after Zac Efron sung Without Love, Riley fell asleep on Lucas' chest. He smiled down at her, and thought of how he felt after she kissed him that day on the subway. He kissed her head and fell asleep a few minutes later.

 **Yeah that was my first time writing fluff so I hope you like it. I love anyone who reads this. I will go back to watching Hairspray and goggling over my dear Zaccy and being crazy.**


	3. Waking Up

**Thank you sooooo much for reading. I honestly thought no one would read this, let alone review. Sorry about the length of the last chapter, this will be longer. I am getting some help from my friend on this chapter, so it may seem a little different. Please tell me what you think should happen in this story. Or how long it should be. Should I do Maya and Farkle or Maya and Josh? So here goes….**

 **I don't own GMW or She Will Be Loved.**

Riley P.O.V

I woke to the sound of of Adam Levine's voice singing 'She Will Be Loved', one of my all-time favorite songs. I jolted awake to find my head of Lucas's chest. I looked at my phone, only to find approximately 174 calls from my parents. Oh no, I accidentally stayed the night at Lucas' house **(Zedd anybody?).** I attempted to wake Lucas, "Five more minutes", he groaned. "No,Lucas I need you to drive me home, it's already 7:00 a.m!" At this he shot up. "Your parents are going to kill me."

"Not my Mom."

"Yeah, but your Dad will."

"He wouldn't do that, you know he doesn't hate you."

"Alright, let's get you home so I can stay alive."

I usually take forever to get ready, but now I just take two minutes. Lucas and I walk to the car and I can tell how much he is freaking out. Once he starts driving I put my hand over his.

"Lucas, he really won't kill you."

"Your right, my city girl, I just don't want him to make us break up."

"I wouldn't let that happen, and if he does make us split, there is a window you can crawl through or I can sneak out."

"I think Maya is rubbing off on you."

"Or maybe I just really want to be with you" I leant over to kiss his cheek, but he moved his head, so my lips landed on his. We shared a short kiss and walked up to my apartment. I knocked on the door and held my breath.

When the door opened, we were met by my father's, Granfather's and Uncle's death glares.

 **Ohhhhhh do you think Rucas will break up? Soooo yeah I wanted to give you all random question. Approximately how long were Lucas and Maya dating? I'll give you a hint, it was in the first episode.**


	4. Maya Stuff

**Heeeeello people of the fan fiction world! I am so thankful for all of your reviews, but this chapter is dedicated to my good friend Matt, who should know that he can always talk to me about anything. Soooooo now I'll start my chapter, ENJOY!**

 **Riley POV**

"Riley, where the heck were you? We were freaked out!" my dad yelled. But then Lucas came into view.

"YOU! I thought my daughter was kidnapped! This is all your fault!"

"Now Corey, don't kill the poor boy," Amy said. "Let them explain first."

"No, Corey, just kill him now." Oh, Uncle Eric. At this point my dad started to advance on Lucas, but luckily he bolted away just in time.

 **TIME SKIP**

Later that day, I was sitting in my room reading _The Geography of You and Me_ by Jennifer E. Smith **(Why are you reading this? Go read that - it wrenched my heart out)** when I heard a knock on the window. I looked up to find the one, the only Maya Hart! I got up, opened my window, and let her in.

"Hi Maya, what brings you to my bedroom window this fine afternoon?"

"I have a huge problem!"

"Oh? What might it be?"

"Wellllllll, you have to promise not to laugh."

"I promise, you know that."

"Ok, wellll, I might have kissed Farkle."

"OMG, MAYA!"

"And I, um, kinda, um, liked it."

At this point I couldn't take it anymore, so I leaned over and squeezed her.

"Oww, Riley, ribs breaking. Owww!"

"Oh sorry, I'm just sooooooo happy. Are you guys dating?!"

"Well, I don't know. I kinda ran away."

"Why, I thought you liked it?"

"I did. But what would people think if I, Ms. Cool, dated Farkle Minkus, the wonk?" **(Girl Meets Master Plan anybody?)**

Hmmm, what advice could I give Maya? We all know that Farkle loves her, but she doesn't know how she feels yet. I think my best advice would be for her to follow her heart.

"If you really like him Maya, then you should tell him, thats what I would do."

"Wow Riley, you give some pretty good advice! I'll give it more thought before Monday. **(The day for her is Saturday, lucky her)** Well, I should be going, my mom will expect me for dinner."

"Tell me first?"

"You know it!"

" Alright bye."

"See ya."

 **TIME SKIP**

 _Knock, knock!_ I hear a tap on my door, and I look up to find Lucas! I get up to open the window for him, and he crawls inside. He immediately picks me up and holds me.

"Hi Cowboy. **(I think that she would call him that; its cute)** I didn't think I'd see you for a while," I say with a beaming smile on my face. God, I love this boy.

"Well yeah, City Girl, I missed you."

"My dad grounded me. You can't come over anymore, but you can come via the window."

"I'd love that. I love you." He pulls away from the hug so he can kiss me. I notice that the skin around his left eye is bruised and the skin on his cheeks looks red and blackish. when he leans in I hold him back.

"Lucas why is your eye bruised?"

"It's nothing."

"Baby, please tell me?"

"No, Riley, I don't want you to worry." Okay, now I'm even more worried.

"Lucas, you can tell me anything. You know that!"

"You have to promise never to tell anyone."

"What about Maya and Farkle?"

"I'll tell 're our best friends after all."

"Please tell me!"

"My father hits me."

 **Ohhhhh Cliffy. I think this was my longest chapter yet (Insert applause). Sorry if this chappie was kinda sad, I had a rough day. Anyway, please review, keep reading. I love feedback!**

 **Stay Beautiful,**

 **Lady at the Riptide**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating in awhile. I wanted you guys to feel the suspense of the moment. This chapter is dedicated to JustAnotherFangirl97 for their review. I'm holding off on adding Shawn and Angela until Girl Meets Hurricane comes out. Sorry I didn't PM you, I'm too lazy. Anyway, on with the chapter…**

Riley POV

I took a short step back. Lucas looked away. My mouth fell open. Lucas shut his eyes, like he was trying not to cry. I took a step towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He buried his face in my neck, a few seconds later, I felt hot tears. I rubbed his back and kissed his forehead.

"Riley, come down it's time to dinner" My father burst through the door, "WHAT IS THIS!" Lucas looked up "YOU, I told you to stay out!"

"Dad, look at his face"

"Oh my gosh, who would do that?"

"My father"

My father had a look of utter shock on his face. "he has to stay here then, theres no other thing to do"

"Thanks dad"

"Thanks Mr. Matthews"

"As long as your here call us Corey and Topanga" My mom had joined tho conversation, "Lucas, stay here for the night, then we'll figure out what to do"

"Thank you ma'am"

"It's the least we can do"

TIME SKIP

My mom, dad, Lucas (Auggie was staying with his friends in North Carolina for the week) and I were sitting at my dining table eating a dinner of mash potatoes **(They don't let you down :) )** and mac and cheese **( I like them don't judge)** discussing what to do when Maya walked down the stairs

:Hey Riles, why weren't you in your window and why is Ranger Rick here, I thought you were forbidden to see him? I gave Maya a warning look. "Why does he have a black eye, did your dad finally get him?" Lucas put his head on the table. I got up from the table and whispered into Maya's ear. Lucas mumbled something from the table, I went back and put my arm around him.

"Lucas, you'll be okay"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm absolutely positive"

"I love you with all my heart"

I smiled. "And I you"

My father spoke, "Okay guys we need to figure out what to do.

 **OMG you guys reviews are awesome! I never thought that I'd have 13 reviews when this is only my fifth chapter! I love you guys!**

 **Stay awesome, beautiful, crazy, all around great,**

 **Lady Riptide**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellllooooooooooooo peoplessssssssss, what is up? The Sky! Ha ha I'm sooooooo funny today, am I right, or am I right?! Yeah so this probably won't go up until June 4, sooo yeah. I'm having dinner with my friend and her 2 years older brother tonight (June 3) and I intend on having a ton of fun! So I decided that Lucas will stay at Farkle's house, I just didn't feel like writing that. Sooo on with the chapter (This one will have Markle!)…..**

Riley POV

Life is good. Lucas moved in with Farkle two weeks ago, and that has been going well, we reported Lucas's mother to the police and she is on trail next week. Meanwhile, Maya still doesn't know how she feels about her and Farkle's kiss.

I'm sitting in my bedroom on a Friday night (Lucas is out of town) when Maya walks through the door.

"Hey Riles I really need your help"

"Okay Maya what do you need"

"Think I really like Farkle"

"OMG, Maya thats great, but whats wrong " Now I was really confused.

"But now I'm not sure if he likes me"

"Why don't you ask him?"

"What if he thinks I'm crazy"

"He won't, he's much crazier"

"Thanks, Riles, I'll find him tomorrow"

 **I might just end the chappie here, but noooo I'll keep going, only cuz I'm very nice Its now June 4 BTW. The last day of school! whooooooo!**

Lucas POV ( **For once)**

Live for me has been much easier since I moved in with Farkle. My dad's trail is next week so until then I'm staying here, maybe I'll stay here after too! I noticed that Farkle talk about how amazing Maya is much more than usual.

(Text with Riley)

L: Hey Riles did anything happen between Maya and Farkle? Farkle's been talking about her almost nonstop!

R: You didn't know that they've kissed? Maya likes him, she going to talk to him tomorrow.

L: thats great maybe he'll finally shut up

R: Goodnight Lucas, love you

L Love you too

 **Maybe I'll stop now, no Im too nice though…**

Maya POV

I walk into the **(I really don't know where he would be, so just imagine. Have a great night/day)** to find Farkle.

"Hi, Maya" Farkle said, not looking up from his **blank**.

"Hey, Farkle whats up?"

"Oh, nothing" Farkle was still fairly short, but taller than me, I was still 5 feet tall, but otherwise he was pretty much just the same. (More grown up looking, though)

"Listen, Farkle, I just wanted to talk to you about… about… "

"The kiss?"

"Well yes"

" Maya you already know that I have a crush on you"

"I really like you" I blurted. To my surprise he turned around and kissed me.

"Be my girlfriend, Maya?"

"Of course"

 **Awwwwwwwwwwwwww. I thought I'd give you guys a happy ending after the other chapters. The next chappie will have a ton of Rucas!**

 **Stay awesome, cray cray and beautiful,**

 **Lady Riptide (I really like this sign off, you?)**


	7. Making Out and New Love

**Alrighty peeps. I'm in a car right now so it may not be my best writing. So by the way I did have a ton of fun with my friend and her brother. This chappie will have tons of Rucas for ya! This chappie is dedicated to dreamitdoit for his/her reviews of this story and use of cutie putie pie! Great phrase! Stay Awesome! Here's the chapter….**

 **Riley POV**

I woke to the sound of a knock on my window. Today is Saturday and on Thursday we graduate ninth grade. I look up, expecting to find Maya, but I find Lucas instead! I get up and let him in.

"Hey Riles, sorry for waking you"

"It's okay, Cowboy, why'd ya come?"

"What, you thing I need a reason to visit my beautiful girlfriend" He leans in to kiss me, but I pull back.

"Sorry Lucas, I have morning breath"

"I don't care" He leans in once more and I let him. **(You probably should read this part if you don't like making out :) )** He kisses me gently at first, but when I kiss him back it turns into something much more heavy.

"Mmmmm Lucas"

"You like this?"

"Love it" He crawls into my bed, dragging me with him, his lips travel down my neck and go back up to my lips **(TMI Riles)** again. I feel nothing but pure bliss right now. After a few more minutes of Making Out, we pull away, breathing heavily. **(Alright it's okay again)**

"Riles are you up? It's time for breakfast" My dad burst through the door. "What are you guys doing'? Aw heck, I'll just kill him now!"

"DAD! We were just kissing, nothing that bad" I say lunging in-between the two men/boys. Fortunalely, Lucas lived.

Farkle POV

I finally got the woman of my dreams! YES! When I kissed her the shop my life changed. I invited her over today, and she should be here at any minute. _Ring_ **( What're ya doing (Insert my name here)? Are you** ** _Trying_** **to sound like idiot?!)** I rush to the door only to be greeted by my Maya, in _tears._ WHO WOULD DARE HURT MY WOMAN! I wrap my arms around her. I'm alone in the house since my parents are out of town and Lucas is with Riley. She sobs into my shoulder.

"Shhhh Maya, what's wrong?"

"I just found out who my dad is"

"who is he, tell the Farkle" I try to get a smile in her pretty face. She gives me a grudging **( Did I use that word right? No Insert my name here, that's not how you use that word)** smile.

"My dad is…." She never finished her sentence.

 **Ohhhhhhhhhhh what do you think happened to Maya, and will she be ok? Do you guys like this story? Should I add some Corpanga (Corey and Topanga) moments? Anyway thank you guys soooooo much for your 21 reviews! I can't believe you like this so much! You're awesome!  
Stay Beautiful, Gorgeous, Pretty, Handsome, Amazing, Awesome, and Loveable,**

 **Lady Riptide**


	8. Heck This Is A Long Chappie

**Okay guys, I'm back and ready to write some longish chapters! I know some of you do not like Markle, and thats okay. If you don't like it then don't read my story, or just skip over those parts, or pretend Farkle is Josh IDK just stop telling what couples are better than others, K? Good. Sorry if that sounded rude. This Chappie is dedicated to either dreamitdoit or ShortStack87 or Bethany Tucker for being awesome and reviewing! You guys make my day! On with the story…**

Riley POV

I get a call from Farkle while sitting in my bedroom, reading. He says that Maya is in the hospital. He said she found out who her dad is, she was at his doorstep when a guy came up and smacked her head repeatedly with a baseball bat. She was in the middle of a sentence. She never finished it. I call Lucas, still in a state of shock. He come to my house and picks me up. When me get to the waiting room he hugs me. My face in his chest, only then do I start sobbing. He holds me like that until I quiet down and a nurse comes.

"Your friend Maya should me okay, her attacker was a crazy man who escaped a mental hospital, she may have some memory loss of the past month, though" Oh thank goodness she will still remember us.

Farkle POV

She won't remember that we were dating. Oh my holy chez. I WILL KILL THAT GUY. HE HURT MY WOMAN! She won't remember our brief love. I break down.

Riley POV

Farkle starts sobbing. I don't know what to say, so I just hug him. He cries and cries, by this point is 11:30 pm, Lucas and Farkle left an hour ago, Katy, and I are the only ones still here. They won't let us see her until tomorrow at 9 am. Eventually my parents come to pick me up. Katy drives home after me leave.

TIME SKIP

I go to the hospital at 9 Farkle and Lucas are already there. As I go into Maya's room, Lucas kisses my cheek and whispers, "Good luck Riles, I love you"

"I love you, too" I walk into Maya's room, she's sitting her bed staring up at me.

"Hey Maya"

"Who are you?" I freeze. Oh my gosh. Holy crap. She doesn't remember me. "Oh relax, Riles of course I remember you"

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I try, I try" She gives me a small grin. "But seriously who is this Farkle person whoI keep hearing about?"

"You honestly don't remember Farkle?!"

"No, should I remember him though?"

"YES! He had crushes in both of us since first grade! He is your boyfriend! Wait, do you remember Lucas?"

"Ranger Rick, your boyfriend, Heck yeah I remember him."

"Uncle Josh?"

"The one I had a crush on?"

"Oh good, you do remember!" **(There will be Joshaya and more Markle! Don't worry! Geesh!)**

Farkle POV

Riley tell me that Maya remembers everyone. But me. My life is over, it's that simple. Both my women aren't going to date me. I'll be alone forever. HMMPH! I run back home.

JOSH POV

I have finally realized my true feelings for Maya. She is smart without knowing she is, outrageously beautiful, and so sweet. I just need to ask her out. Riley tells me that she had an accident and the only person she doesn't remember is her boyfriend Farkle. I need to ask her out once she gets out of the hospital.

Maya POV

They real ease from this cold place of creepy stuff (hospital) tomorrow! I Can't wait! School let out last Thursday and today is Saturday! Summer at last.

TIME SKIP

The first place I go after they release me from the hospital is the Matthews' house. They have a welcome home party for me, everyone is there, including Riley's parents, Josh, Eric, My mom, Lucas, and Auggie. Farkle hasn't been out of his room since he heard that I didn't remember him. We party, eat and have fun for hours. Suddenly Josh walks up to me. If this were 2 years ago my knees would have turned to jelly.

"Hey Maya, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Not here" He pulls me into the hall.

"Okay, now what's up?"

"I really like you Maya"

"W-what?" I splutter.

"Maya, I really like you, you're beautiful, smart, and amazing. Will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?"

I'm shocked, I don't know what to do. I never thought this would happen. "I'm sorry Josh I'll have to think about it"

"Oh, okay Maya. Just call me when you make your decision"

"You'll be the second" He gives me a weird look.

"Riley is always the first"

"Okay Maya, until then"

TIME SKIP

Lucas POV

I can't even imagine what Farkle is going through, I mean having your girlfriend forget you and the worst part is she may never get her memory back. I'm so lucky to have Riley as a girlfriend, she is just so amazing. I will love her for forever. **(The story is called forever, after all)**

Riley POV

I feel so sorry for Maya, she forgot her boyfriend, may never remember him and Josh asked her out. She still hasn't decided whether to go out with him or not, but she definitely needs some time to think it over.

Lucas is the best boyfriend I could have, he supports me no matter what and I would trust him with my life. I'm so busy daydreaming about Lucas that I didn't notice that he was at my window. I get up and let him in. He stand up and starts kissing me **(Making out! Be warned!)** I kiss him back and turns into something very passionate. He starts kissing down my neck and his hands travel into my shirt.

"Mmmmm Lucas, please stop"

"Oh Riley did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm just not ready to do _it,_ sorry" I say sheepishly.

"It's okay Riles, I don't want to hurt you or anything" Best boy ever.

"I love you, Cowboy"

"And I love you, my Citygirl" Oh, love.

 **You're welcome. That's all I have to say. This chapter is over 1,000 words. You are welcome. Happy now? If you want a disclaimer look at chappie 2.**

 **Stay Annoying and Beautiful, but mostly Awesome,**

 **Lady Riptide**


	9. The Answer

**Alrighty peeps this will probably be a very short chappie cuz the last one was 1,082 words, you're still welcome. This chappie is dedicated to Zac Efron, George Ezra, Charlie Puth, Logan Lerman, and Jason Mraz. Some of my fav man celebs. Some of my fav women celebs are Rowan Blanchard, Sabrina Carpenter, Amanda Seyfried Alexandra Daddario. Curse Writers Block! I am sitting at my aunt kitchen table and lmao! Sugar Honey Iced Tea. Wow, I'm cursie right now. Wow I'm weird. This is just dragging on and on. I really hate writers block. Like really really hate it now. This what happens when I write a lot. Oh my cheese, now I'm just stalling, I really don't know what to write. This might just be a really long chappie of me talking to you. Ok, my fav songs are See You Again, Budapest, The Remedy, Uma Thurman, and My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark. Wow, you probably hate me right now. There will be something good in this chappie. You probably just skipped over this in the first place. On with ze chappie….**

Maya POV

I am so confused. I know I was dating Farkle, but I've never seen him before. I remember the way that Josh used to turn me down because of the age difference, but he is kinda cute. I have no idea what to do! **(I haven't seen the new episode yet, so no haters!)** Riley started to tell me more about about Farkle and he seems like a big weirdo.

Riley POV

I can't imagine how hard this must me for Maya. I think I should have her meet up with Farkle to see if she remembers anything.

Group Chat;

R=Riley

M=Maya

L=Lucas

F=Farkle

R=Hey guys, if your free tomorrow lets go to Topanga's

L=I'm in, Citygirl

M= I'm in

F=I should probably go, so yeah

R= what time?

L=Anytime

M=same

F=How about 11

R=gr8 c u then!

Farkle POV

This is bad. I'll have to see Maya tomorrow. I'm going to ask Lucas for help, it's so nice having him around.

"Hey Lucas"

"Hey Farkle, what's up?"

"How should I act when I see Maya tomorrow?"

"Be yourself, if she loved you once she may fall for you again, or she may remember you"

"Wow, you give some real good advice"

"Glad I can be of service"

As I fall asleep that night, I wonder what'll happen tomorrow. Will she remember me, or fall in love again, or just stay away from me forever. We'll just have to find out.

Riley POV

I get up at 8 o'clock and grin like a crazy person. Today something will happen, I feel it in my soul. I get up, take a shower and get ready for a great day. At 9:45 Maya come through my window. We go down to Topanga's and talk.

"Do you think this'll me awkward, Riles?"

"It shouldn't be" Just the Lucas and Farkle walk through the door. Lucas sits across from me, leaving Farkle to sit across from Maya.

"Hi, Farkle" Oh, poor Maya, trying to make conservation.

"Hi Maya, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm alright" Lucas and I share a look, this'll be interesting. Suddenly Farkle jumps up and kisses Maya.

 **You think I should stop here? Well to bad I've got my creative juices flowing! (That sounds weird) On with the story…**

Maya POV

Since I saw Farkle something has been itching at the back of my mind. When he kissed me, it exposed. I ran to the bathroom.

TIME SKIP

Maya POV

It's 3 o'clock now. 4:30 hours since Farkle kissed me. Since I regained my memory. I'm at the Matthews' house when Josh comes through the door.

"Hey guys, my brotha!"

"My brotha!"

"Hey Maya, do you have an answer for me?"

"Yes, Josh, I actually do"

"Well then what is it" He says with a slight smirk.

"My answer is…. No."

Helooooooooooo people. This is underlined because my boldface isn't working. Sorry bout not updating yesterday. Stupid writers block. Thats why the author note up top is soo long. I was too lazy to eraes it. Hope you enjoyed this chappie!

Stay Beautiful and Awesome,

Lady Riptide


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright peeps. This'll be a filler chapter. I'm sitting on a train chewing really awesome green apple and pineapple gum and reading a Fred Weasley Love Story on Quotev (they are really good BTdubs) When I think that I should write a new chappie so here I am. You're welcome. Anyway thanks for reviewing, keep reviewing I love to hear what ya think of this! This chappie is for JK Rowling for being awesome and writing Harry Potter. If you haven't read it go read it now. I'm serious, it's that good. Here goes dis chappie…**

Josh POV

No girl has ever turned my down. Ever. I don't know that I could have none wrong. I don't svn know why she turned my down. Oh well.

 **Ya know what?! The rest of this chappie will be pure Rucas fluff. It is a Rucas story, after all. You probably don't read this anyway…**

 **Lucas** POV

Today is me and Riley's one year anniversary. In one hour I am going to pick her up and we will go on our special date. I have something big planned. I take a shower and get dressed in a sea-green v-neck shirt and blue jeans **( I don't even know what guys wear. Most of the boys in my grade dress like idiots. They mostly are.)** I go to my car and drive to Riley's place hoping Mr. Matthews won't be there to stop our date. Gosh I love that girl so much.

Riley POV

I cane wait! EEP! I cant believe its been one whole year of Rucas! Lucas will be here in an hour. I get up and curl my hair into bouncy waves and pull on an elegant yet not too fancy blue patterned dress ( **If you don't like it, just picture your own dream dress)** the gorgeous fabric come to just above my knees. My nails are painted a pale sky blue, and I slip on a hair of ballet flats. Just in time, Lucas will be here in five minutes.

A **lright peeps! I know this is a short chapter, I'll post another later! I'm just super lazy and tired and want to get back to my Fred Weasley fanfic, which is soooooooooooo awesome!**

 **Until later,**

 **Stay Totally GORGEOUS,**

 **Mrs. Fred Weasley (cuz I can, and I love him)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright peeps same drill, I was super busy yesterday and had a long period of time at night when I was going to write but my dad decided that we should go to a pool party, that lasted until 9:15 and I was tired and too lazy to write. You probably don't care though. This chappie is for Sky Hopper. If you wanna find out why look at the reviews for this story and my PJO story. On with the story…**

Riley POV

Oh my gosh I can hardly wait! _Ring_ Oh my gosh he's here! OH MY GOSH! I can't believe its been whole year for us. I remember falling into his lap on the subway when I was twelve. Such a long time ago. Lucas opens the door and opens his arms, I run into them and they loop around me. He brings his lips to mine and gives me a chaste kiss. His lips then travel to my cheek and give me a quick peck there, then my other cheek; A loving version of a classic greeting. Perfect.

"So Riles, are you ready for some fun?"

"Yes, what do you have planned?"

"A surprise"

"You know how much I absolutely love surprises!"

"Yeah" He says with a half smirk, half smile, "Lets go!"

"Great!" We get in his car and he puts a blindfold on me. About a half an hour later I feel a kiss on my lips. While keeping his lips on mine he undoes the blindfold. We kiss for another minute until I pull back and look around. A park, a gorgeous park. **(I don't know, I think Central Park)** We get out of the car and he grabs a picnic basket along with a bouquet of my favorite pale pink daisies.

"Awwww Lucas, you remembered my favorite flowers!"

"Of course, I remember!" He sets up the picnic basket which is filled with delicious looking muffins and pastries **(Cuz I said so, deal with it.) (Never hurts to have a little sass, right? :) )**

"Sweets for my sweet" Ugh

"Wow, Lukie so original"

"I know, right" I smile and we start eating. Later, after a passionate make out session **(I'm too lazy to write it)** I get up to use the restroom. When I come back I see Missy Bradford. Near Lucas. They were kissing.

"Oh my gosh Lucas, this is our anniversary!" I yell, loud enough for others to stop and stare.

"Riley this isn't what it looks like" He says walking towards me.

"He cheated on you" Thanks Missy, I kinda figured that out.

"Just shut up Missy, you've made this bad enough." Dang right she has.

"Alright Lucas, explain this." Wow, this never happens.

"Alright. You had gone up to use the restroom and Missy just had to come over", he says with an annoyed expression on his face, "I told her to go away and she then kissed me, I tried to pull away, but she has a very strong grip, ya know" I just nod. Surprisingly Missy had stayed silent this entire time, and I noticed that she had actually left.

"Alright Lucas, one more chance. That's it." This never happens in movies, this is the part when they break up usually. I was still crying.

"I will never hurt you, my love" He says engulfing me into a warm hug. We hold each other close for a long time.

 **PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Seriously peeps, rucas WILL NOT break up. I'm not that nasty. Geesh, give me some credit.**

 **Question of the update:**

 **How old do you think I am? I'm not actually going to tell you, but I'm curious. REVIEW!**

 **Stay Amazing and Beautiful,**

 **Mrs Fred Weasley**


	12. Author Note! PLEASE READ!

**Oh my gosh peeps I'm so sorry this isn't an update! I just have a question!**

 **Should I**

 **Write an after the war Harry Potter fan fiction, the main couples being HarryxGinny and RonxHermione**

 **b. An Annabeth goes to Goode story. I know they're cliche, but I've always wanted to try one.**

 **What do you think? I probably just do one first then do the other!**

 **I will update later!**

 **Stay Adorkable and Awesome,**

 **Mrs Fred Weasley**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright peeps. If you're reading this and haven't read my Author's Note from the previous chappie, go read it and let me know what you think! Anyways I hope you like this chappie it'll have more Maya x Who Ever She Chooses To Date. Yeah right I'm not gonna tell ya. I still wanna know how old you think I am. Please Review and let me know! I'm not actually going to tell ya! Anyways on with the chappie…**

 **Maya POV**

Farkle asked my out again. I know I remember everything I'm just not sure how I feel. I think I need a little more time to mak up my mind. This has all been so crazy. I feel kind of bad for turning down Josh after I chased him last year. Wow. I can't believe we are all going into tenth grade! Even Riley, I mean she's always been so innocent, I can't believe she's in high school! I almost sound like her mother. Later today I'm going over to her house - along with her whole family - for the Fourth of July! I'm so excited for this! I've barely been able to spend time with her recently, I wonder why. This will be my first time back to her house since all this drama started. I go back to sleep until 10 o' clock. When I get up, I take a shower, curl my hair into my favorite loose ringlets, get dressed in my red, white, and blue clothes **(Here's the link, just copy and paste it into your browser:** fourth_july_outfit_ideas/set?id=51817066 **Choose whichever you like the best, but I prefer the casual one.)** I apply some lip gloss and am out the door. When I get to Riley's house, she is there along with the rest of her family, and they are about to go out to the beach which is about 45 minutes away. I arrived just in time, I guess. We get in the car and start driving. An hour later we arrive. Riles, Josh, and I take Auggie on a walk down the beach. Riles and I are chatting about our plans for the Summer when Josh pipes up.

"Maya, could I talk to you?"

"Yeah Josh, what's up?"

"Come over here" He says leading me a few meters ahead.

"I really like you Maya, I haven't been able to stop thinking about since you turned me down, I think I love you Maya"

"Oh my gosh Josh I don't know what to say…" I trail off.

"Maya, will you go out with me, even though you turned my down?" Suddenly, everything is clear, I like Josh again, but this time he's interested.

"Yes"

"Really.. really?!" He actually has small tears in his eyes. I look around and notice that Riley and Auggie have gone much further down the beach. To my surprise I kiss him. His eyes open wide then close, he kisses me back, lovingly. I close my yes and fall into the kiss. We kiss for what seems like hours, but in reality it was only 5 minutes. By the time we get back it's already nearly dark.

"It's about time, guys" Riley says with a smirk, I blush but he just glares at her, playfully. A while later the fireworks start and Josh wraps his arm around me and I cuddle into his shoulder. I love this.

 **Hello people! What is up?! Sorry no Rucas in this chapter, I needed to write something different one this. Remember that Rucas is the main focus of the story so don't stop reading if you don't like Joshaya. Please keep reviewing and tell me how old you think I am, and dreamitdoit, I'm pretty sure I'm not a 45 year old man :)**

 **Stay Beautiful and Amazing,**

 **Lady (Fred Weasley) Riptide**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everybody! Happy Summer! Are you out from school yet?! I am! YAY! The only problem is that there is no way to see my best friends!** ** _Tears_** **. I'm married to Fred Weasley. I'm actual not though. I think I'm going to write a Harry Potter story, I'm just deciding what it will be about, I'll let you know when I post it! This chappie will have some Rucas! Yay! Do you guys even read these Author's Note and does A/N mean authors note? I'm kinda new here. Oh maybe I'll make and alternate universe Percabeth story! Anyways…**

Riley POV

I was walking to Lucas' apartment, we are going to hang out for a while because he has to go back to Texas for around two weeks in early August. I can't believe he hasn't moved back to Texas in all the two years he's been here. I would've thought that the whole "problem" back in Texas would have blown over by now. Anyways, I am glad that he is still here. At this point I am almost at his place. I walk up the stairs **(Never hurt to have a little exercise, right? Right.)** up to the 14th floor and quickly found his apartment.

"Hey Lucas," I say when he answers the door. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much, just packing up some stuff I want to take with me, that's all."

"Want me to help?"

"Just come up to my room with me"

"Okie dokie" I follow him into his room where there are piles of clothes and an open suite case.

"I can take a break, Riles. Want to watch a movie?"

"Okay, Cowboy, what do you want to see?"

"How about _Warm Bodies_? It's about a zombie that falls in love with a person."

"Sound adorable! lets watch." We set up the movie and I snuggle into his warm body. Safe and sound, together, in love. Perfect.

TIME SKIP

Lucas is leaving today for two weeks. I am going to miss him so much! I drive with his family to the airport.

"Good bye Lucas, I'll miss you"

"You're not going to miss me." Why wouldn't I miss him? He is my boyfriend!

"Why?!" I splutter.

"You're coming with me."

 **Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not updating. I've had writer's block and been super busy! Anyways I hope you enjoyes this chapter! I really like how it ended. This is for Bethany Tucker and Sky Hopper for being super awesome! I really want to know what you think of my story! Please give constructive feedback! By the way, if you want an amazing Annabeth goes to Goode, check out** **He's Your Boyfriend** **from xoinfinityxo. I absolutely love that story!**

 **Stay Awesome and Great,**

 **Lady Weasley (I keep changing this up! Do you like it?)**


	15. Plane Rides

**Hey guys! Updates may come every other day now. My schedule is getting kind of busy! Really Sorry! So please just bear with me, I'll let you know when I can update every day again! This chapter is for my camp friends, if you're reading this you know I'm talking about you guys! Thanks for all your amazing reviews! 52 of them! YAY! Anyway this will either be short or go up on the 18th. Anyways, if I don't say which POV the story is in, it's Riley's. Love you all 3!**

"What! Really, but I don't have my clothes packed and a plane ticket and, and…" I trail off out of breath and out of things to say. Lucas gives me a heart warming smile.

"Relax, Riles, your mom packed clothes for and we already got a plane tickets for you."

"Really? How did you do this without me knowing?" I can't believe I missed this!

"It actually wasn't that hard, I just had to keep you out of your house for a while and convince you to come to the airport which wasn't that difficult as you insisted on coming." He smirks.

"Yeah, well, it isn't every day that your boyfriend visits his home for two weeks."

"You are absolutely adorable, **(I absolutely loved writing that! Squee! )** did you know that?" My Lucas. Always knows just what to say.

"You have to be the most charming." I look around only to find the one and only Maya Hart walking towards me! "Maya! You knew Lucas was taking me to Texas?!"

"Oh, he ain't taking just you, Sunshine."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Farkle and I are coming with you!" Oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH! Farkle comes up to the four of use and mine and Lucas's parents and hug all three of them at once.

"This is going to be the greatest vacation ever!" I have the greatest friends.

"You bet it is!" Oh, Farkle. Always so enthusiastic. After and hour of chatting about our plans for when we get there, we bored the plane. When we find our seats and get settled in, Maya almost immediately falls asleep. She can sleep anywhere! I snuggle in to Lucas.

"So, am I going to meet more of your friends?"

"Yes, of course! I know you'll like Sam Phillip. He was my best friend before I moved, I don't really know what happened to him. We lost touch."

"I'm so excited!" Farkle randomly put his arm around Maya. Lucas and I gave him weird looks, as she ways dating Josh. I heard things had been hard between them, and that Josh had gotten upset with her. She was also upset with him, it's kind of sad because they were only dating for a few weeks. Farkle puts a finger to his lips.

"Shhh, I've missed her so much she started dating Josh," I smiled and nodded. A while later I fell asleep with my head on Lucas' shoulder and his lips pressed to my forehead.

— **HI! My name is Line Break!** —

When we were in the taxi going to Lucas' old house which his mom had kept after all these years, Maya received a text. After reading this a few times her eyes filled with tears.

Maya POV

I can't believe he did that. I never knew Josh would hurt me this much. He said that things would be different. Yet two weeks later he dumps me. I don't get it. Maybe he realized that I am still too young. Whatever.

 **Awwwwww you hear that. Joshie dumped her. I'm actually very disappointed in him. I thought he was better than that. Anyways. How's life? Any teachers/camp counselors being nasty? I get that. Keep reading and reviewing! You know I love to hear what you think!**

 **Stay happy and awesome,**

 **Lady Riptide**


	16. Chapter 16

**Please don't kill me! Please! I'm so sorry for not updating! I have been unpacking, organizing, and taking One Direction soulmate quizzes on Quotev. Yes I'm a Directioner, deal with it. Niall is by far my favorite. Which is yours? This chapter is for SabRulesAwesome for his/her AWESOME review! It made my day after reading Guest's review. Apparently Chapter 14 was a 'sucky chapter,' anyways I really hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW or The Selection Series.**

Riley POV

We drive to Lucas' old house, a beautiful 3 story colonial styled place with a cozy interior. I notice something has been up with Maya since she checked her phone in the car a while ago. I get settled into the room Maya and I are going to share while Lucas and Farkle get settled into the room next door.

"Hey, Maya, what's wrong?" At this point tears are in her eyes, and I am concerned.

"Just… Just read the message." She holds her phone out with her Messages app opened. Josh. Josh had dumped her. I am going to have a long talk with him when we get back! He hurt my best friend! I notice that Maya has started crying.

"Riles… Please leave, I really want to be alone." I walk over and give her a warm hug.

"Just let me know if you want to talk to me. Alright?" I say as I walk out and she nods. Poor girl, I hope she won't think about him for that long. It is vacation after all. I don't think she really loved him though. It's not like I'm the King of Love, anyways. I walk into Lucas and Farkle's room, only to find a massive pillow fight **(Do boys do pillow fights? I honestly don't know.)** going on. I jump in the middle.

"Geez, guys, you're left alone for 10 minutes and _this_ happens!" Wow. Just wow.

"Sorry," Farkle mutters.

"Lucas, I see you're not apologizing." **(Girl Meets Rules, anybody?)**

"That's because I didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah, then what do you call this?" I say gesturing around the room, now coated in feathers.

"Fun?" _Boys._

"What will Mrs. Frair think of this?"

"Don't worry about that, Ma never comes up here."

"Just clean it up," I sigh.

"Whatever you say, Princess." My Lucas, always charming. _Wait…_

"I know what you're trying to do," He's trying to trick me into letting them off the hook! Ugh!

" _What,_ we would never!" Lucas and Farkle chorused. How do they do that?

"Just clean it up," I say plopping into the armchair at the far side of the room and taking out my copy of _The One,_ which I was rereading for the hundredth time. **(It's by Kiera Cass, by the way.)** Tomorrow Lucas is taking Maya, Farkle, and me to meet his old friends and to give us the grand tour. I eventually fall asleep in that chair and Lucas carries me to my room. He lays me in my bed.

"Stay here for a few minutes," I mumble half-asleep.

"Always," **(Hunger Games?)** He sits down next to me and I snuggle closer. I fall asleep a couple minutes later.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

I wake up at 10:30 to find Maya snoring in her bed next to me. I sit up and keep reading my book. A while later I get up to wake up Lucas. I creep into his room and see that Farkle is already up and reading a book about Belgium 1831. **(Remember that?)**

"Shhh," I whisper to him. I then tip-toe behind Lucas's bed and kiss him.

"Mmmmmm," He mutters, sleepily.

"Wakey Wakey, eggs and bakey." I say to him. **(It's from Phineas and Ferb)**

"Five more minutes." Sleepy Lucas, so adorable.

TIME SKIP **( I'm too lazy too write that part, sorry. )**

 **L** ucas takes us to a restaurant to meet his old friends. Something has been up with Farkle since he found out that Joshaya split. I wonder if he still loves Maya… Anyways we walk into the restaurant only to find a stupid looking girl in revealing clothes standing right in front of Lucas, who face palms. _Oh no…_

 **Ohhhhhhhhh! Who do you think this girl is? I hope your enjoying my story! Let me know if things get too boring! Alright? Alright.**

 **Stay Beautiful, Amazing, and Irreplaceable,**

 **Lady (Niall/Fred) Riptide**


	17. Mystery Girl Revealed (Ha!)

**Hi hi! Sorry my updates are coming less frequently. I've actually been really busy from camp and all. Next week I have nothing so I'll try to update every day. But I may have writers block. Anyways I hope you like my story. Is anyone else scared of thunderstorms? This'll be a lovey dove chapter. This is for SabRulesAwesome for being AWESOME again, but she is super nice! Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

Lucas POV **(Ha! I surprised you didn't I. No? Oh well.)**

Oh no. Oh no. Oh my gosh, no. I never thought I'd see her again.

"Hey Lucas," her horrible voice purrs in my ear.

"Darcy." **(I hope the name isn't offensive, I tried to pick a totally random one.)** This'll be bad.

"Soooo nice to see you again. Who are your little _friends_." She give Maya, Farkle, and Riley a disgusted look. Riley scoots closer to me and I and wrap an arm over her shoulders. Dracy looks taken bake.

Riley POV

"These are my best friends," Lucas says to this _girl, "_ and she," he says looking at me," is my lovely girlfriend."

"Wow Lucas, you actually stooped this low. You're actually dating _this_ ," _Ouch_ , that hurts. I feel tears start to brim in my eyes and I shut them. Maya starts pulling me away, towards the bathroom. I let her pull me away. Once we get to the bathroom, I open my eyes.

"You wanna talk 'bout it?"

"Yeah, I guess. She just think she waltz up and steal my guy! And insult you guys I can't… I… I just can't." I am mad. And sad. After I regain my composure we walk out. Only to find Lucas and Farkle will their ears against the door.

"Were you guys spying?!" I fake gasp.

"No we would never!"

"You go with that, Sunshine." Maya says, full of sarcasm.

TIME SKIP Back at Lucas' house, In the living room Maya is sleeping and Farkle is reading. BACK TO THE STORY

I walk downstair to the living room only to find Lucas sitting with this face in his hands. I plop down next to him and he still doesn't lift his head. I hope he doesn't think I'm mad at him. I wrap my arms around him and bury my head into his shoulder. Only then does he lift his headland snuggle deeper into me. I could do this forever.

"Are you upset?" Awwwww, that's adorable.

" My feeling are a little hurt," I say, then rush to add," not by you though."

I can feel the tension go out of his shoulders at this. I love how I can make him feel relaxed. This must be real.

"I really love you, you need to know that," he whispers.

"And I really love you," I lean in and he leans in and our lips meet I shut my eyes and feel those beautiful fireworks that occur every time we kiss. This is perfect. After what feels like seconds, but is probably minutes, we hear a cough and pull away. **(If you're wondering where Lucas's mother is, she's at a hotel nearby so she doesn't disturb Lucas.)** Maya is standing the doorway with a wide smirk on her face.

"Well, well, well. The love birds are at it again."

"Yeah, well. She's a good kisser." **( I would write a make out session, but I want those to be perfect for you and I'm tired, I may add a short one later, though :) )** I blush beet red at this.

"I'll let you go back to your smooch smochie-ing," She says making a fish face. She walks upstairs again.

Maya POV

As I walk back up the stairs I run into Farkle and fall on top of him. He leans up his head and kisses my lips. I'm shocked for a moment before kissing back. I've missed this, I really am starting to wonder why I started dating Josh. I guess I just needed something certain at that time. Something suddenly dawns on me. I love Farkle. I always have. I don't know why I didn't see that sooner. He pulls away, embarrassed.

"I… um…. I should go," He turns away and walks down the hallway. I have an idea.

"Fakle, wait!" He turns back, surprised.

"Yes, Maya?"

"I love you, I always have." I look of shock passes over his face.

"I really love you." He says rushing over to me. We kiss, finally. I sink into his warmth. Happily. Finally.

 **Oh my gosh, that took like an hour. I'm watching** ** _Letters to Juliet,_** **which you totally have to go see. It's like my favorite movie! Love you guys forever.**

 **Stay gorgeous and hopefully happy,**

 **Lady Riptide**


	18. Memories

**Hey hey! I'm rockin' out to One Direction and other awesome music right now! That's probably not the best for writing, but too bad.*Singing *I'm I the only, the only believer* Be glad you can't hear me :0. Anyways I had a great day for no reason what so ever! (Does that ever happen to you?) Anyways, I really hope you enjoy. 6/25/2015**

Farkle POV!

We kissed. It was glorious. I still remember in 7th grade when I kissed her hand. This is so much better that that.

"What'cha smiling about?" I realize that I must have a smile on my face.

"7th grade, when I kissed your hand on the subway."

"I remember that. It was glorious and I went home and dreamed of rainbows." **(Or something like that. It's from Girl Meets New World.)** I smirk at that. We are sitting in the living room watching the fire cackle in the pit. Lucas and Riley are sitting on the couch opposite us, cuddling and doing whatever they do. I look into Maya's soft blue eyes. I remember when she started dressing this way, in 8th grade. I knew I loved her, and only her, from then on. **(That was about Girl Meets Hurricane, by the way. It didn't say anything about what Farkle thought, so I'm improvising.)**

Riley POV

Lucas and I sit by the slowly fading fire, comfortable together. Maya and Farkle had told us that they were together again. Finally! YES! I watch them together, they look so happy. Lucas kisses my cheek, bringing me back to reality. I softly kiss his cheek.

"You missed," he murmurs.

"Ha, ha, ha." I say giving him a kiss on the lips. He kisses me back, **(Here's the make out session. Read at your own discretion.)** passionately. I kiss him even harder. I force all my love to him into that kiss. He kisses me back even harder, if that's possible. He moves down my neck and kisses there, making a hickey. He kisses back put to my lips and we kiss heatedly for what feels like hours. We pull apart to breathe.

TIME SKIP

Riley POV

Luca says he's going to take me out riding later on. I can't wait! I stille remember in 7th grade when he took my on a ride on a white horse. I remember being so happy after that. l get ready and put on my jeans and raspberry and deep blue plaid shirt over a lighter blue tank top. I'm finally ready so I go down to the living from only to find Lucas waiting for me.

"Hey, Cowboy," I say, lovingly.

"Ready, Riles?"

"Totally" He takes my hand and we walk outside where a white horse waits. He climbs on and holds out his hand to pull me up. I get on and we ride. Lucas seems a little fidgety about something, I wonder what. He takes me into a beautiful forest. We pass sparkling lakes, I realize that he is taking me up a hill. When we reach the top, I'm breath taken. The stars are shining like gems and a sky is deep blue. I'm so busy staring I didn't even notice Lucas get down on one knee.

 **Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh happy cliffy! Yay! What do you think of that!? Yay! I really hope you're enjoying this story! Keep Reviewing! This chappie is for Sky Hopper for reviewing and being awesome!**

 **Stay awesome and beautiful,**

 **Lady Riptide**


	19. Half and Half

**Hey peoples! I've had supreme writers block for a VERY long time, really sorry! My chapters are getting shorter and more spread out, I'll give you a choice.**

 **YOU CHOOSE! I wrote that in caps so you pay attention :)**

 **I write longer chapters, but updates will be more spread out.**

 **I write the same length chapters, but updates come every day or every other day.**

 **THIS ACTUALLY IS AN UPDATE! DON'T WORRY!**

 **This chapter will be divided in half. Half Rucas and half Markle.**

 **For the Rucas part:**

Riley POV This picks up right were it left off.

I'm so busy staring at the beautiful sky that I didn't notice that Lucas had gotten down on one knee.

"Riles," he says to grab my attention. I look back at him.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I've wanted to do this for a long time actually, but I wanted the perfect moment. I used to come up here every night before I moved. This was one of the places that made everything right, and now you make everything right. You are my starry night on a bad stay. Only you will make everything okay in the end. I love you. So, Riley Matthews, will you accept this promise ring so that we can make each other better _forever_?" Oh mi gosh, oh mi gosh, oh mi gosh! I can't even speak right now. There are tears pouring down my face. I can only nod. He scoops me up into a hug. I wrap my arms around this neck and kiss him. I know this will be forever and always. Really. Truly. **( Listen to** ** _Fearless_** **from Taylor Swift if you want to know how Riley feels. Kay? Kay. )**

 **For the Markle part:**

Maya POV

I am sitting in my room watching _The Fault in Our Stars_ again. It is one one of my favorite movies of all time, Riley doesn't really like to watch it 'cause it's so sad. I really hope Riley excepts Lucas's promise ring. He was so worried about it earlier. It was kind of ridiculous. He was like ' _oh no what if she's mad at me'_ or _'Maybe she stopped loving me'_ I couldn't stop laughing! I was at the part of the movie where Hazel is explaining what kind of cancer she has and about the _Phalanxifor_ **(I think that's how you spell it, I would check but someone is boring my copy of TFIOS)**. Just then I hear a knock at the door. I pause the movie.

"Who is it?"

"The Boogie Man." Oh, alright.

"Well then, come in." The door opens only to reveal the one, the only _Boogie Man!_ In other words, Farkle.

 _"_ What's up, Farkle?"

"Just checking on my beautiful _girlfriend_." Romantic Farkle. Maya likey. Oh no! I'm turning into Farkle!

"Okay, I'm just watching _The Fault in Our Stars,"_

"I've never seen it, is it good?" What the frick!

"It's amazing! How have you not seen it?" _Boys, again._

"Can I watch it with you? I haven't seen it because I mostly watch documentaries."

"C'mere," I say patting the spot next to me while I move over. He plops down next to me and I restart the movie. We snuggle together. Cozy and happy. Safe and sound. And some how I know that this will last. **( If you want to know how Farkle feels listen to** ** _Smile_** **from Uncle Kracker. Kay? Kay. )**

 **Hey people! Don't you just love summer? Chiilin' all day long. Reading, watching TV, etc. That's pretty much my life, oh and texting! I hope you enjoying the story! I wonder if we can get 100 reviews by september! This chapter is for my mom for letting me write fan fiction!**

 **Stay beautiful ( I got that from xoinfinityxo, go check out her stories! ) and great,**

 **Lady Riptide**


	20. Still More Memories

**I'm really sorry about not updating. I've had writers block for an extremely looooooooong time. This chapter is for Everyone, 'cause they're awesome. This chapter may be slightly shorter, but I like the idea of it. I hope you enjoy! You should check out** ** _Sad Song_** **by We The Kings. I really love that song! Again, I hope you like this chappie!**

Third Person

Riley studied her ring. It was a silver, and in the center there was a large purple stone, her favorite color. She thought of all the memories that she'd had with Lucas.

 _One night, about a month into their relationship, Riley had a cold. It wasn't a really bad cold, she just stayed in bed for a day. The only problem was that she was supposed to go on a date with Lucas. She had called Lucas to tell him that she was sick and about ten minutes later Lucas and showed up and spent the day with her. After that he had gotten sick so, naturally, she had taken care of him._

She even remembered talking to her dad when she was around 7 about her first boyfriend.

 _"_ _Daddy, how old to I have to be to have a boyfriend?" Naturally he didn't really like this question. He didn't want his baby girl to grow up too fast._

 _"_ _37."_

 _"_ _NO! I want a boyfriend when I'm 13."_

 _"_ _Too young."_

 _"_ _Fine. 14."_

 _"_ _Still too young." At this point she had gotten angry. She knew that Missy had already had her first boyfriend, and it was the boy she liked._

 _"_ _Missy already has a boyfriend."_

 _"_ _If Missy jumped off a bridge would you?" He had to play that card._

 _"_ _I would if it looked fun." With that her father just sighed and walked away, leaving a young Riley to watch TV._

Riley smiled remembering that. She was 15, after all and had a boyfriend when she was 14. She had gotten her way in the end. She remembered dancing with Lucas at the Middle School graduation dance.

 _She and Lucas had been sitting at a table talking with Maya. Her date, Michael, had ditched her when Missy had shown up, late of course. She had gotten up to get more punch when she felt a tap on her shoulder she turned around to find Lucas._

 _"_ _Hey, what's up?" She had asked. He seemed a little bit nervous._

 _"_ _Would you, um, like to dance with me?"_

 _"_ _I thought you'd never ask." He guided her to the dance floor and they danced for what seemed like hours._

She loved that memory. It was something she had always dreamed of.

She remembered a few weeks later when he had asked her out.

 _They had just gotten out from school a week ago and the four of them were going to see a movie. Just before the movie started Lucas pulled her aside. He seems nervous about something._

 _"_ _Riley, I have a question."_

 _"_ _Okay, shoot."_

 _"_ _I, um, really like you and, um, want to go out sometime?" He said that so quick;y that she could not understand. He took a deep breath._

 _"_ _I really like you Riles, you're so adorable without even trying. I was crushed when Micheal asked you to that dance. Will you go out with me?" She couldn't believe it._

 _"_ _I, um, YES!" She practically shrieked. They walked back into the theater and throughout the movie they could be seen cuddling._

Riley smiled. That was one of the most happy time in her life. Of course after falling on his lap in the subway and when he asked her out the first time. She also remembered how he aced her to be his girlfriend.

 _She was on the subway on her way to her date with Lucas. She was wearing a red skirt with flowers and a shirt with a rose on it._ ** _( If you don't like it, picture something different. )_**

 _TIME SKIP_

 _They had already eaten their dinner when Lucas stood up._

 _"_ _Riley, you already know I really like you. You are special to me. Will you for real this time be my girlfriend?"_

 _"_ _Of course!" She had said, overjoyed._

Riley smiled, no, she beamed. She had such luck in love.

Meanwhile, Maya was walking around with Farkle when she got a phone call from Mr. Shawn Hunter…

 **Ohhhhhhhhh! What do you think Shawn will ask her? I'll give you a hint, it has to do with that end of Girl Meets Hurricane! The next chappie will have spoilers if you haven't seen it. Anyways, enjoy! BTW has anyone else seen Pitch Perfect 2? I liked it even more than the first!**

 **Love ya lots,**

 **Lady Riptide**


	21. This Is Super Short!

**Hey guys, what's up? I am very tired and listening to an awesome song! Sad Song from We the Kings ft Elana Coats! Go listen to it. Now I'm watching Star vs. Forces of Evil which is a TV show on Disney XD! It's awesome! Now I'm writing! Just out of curiosity, what do you think my first name is? I'm actually not gonna tell you, I'm just curious! Yay!**

Maya POV(Picks right up where it left off!)

Maya was walking around with Farkle when she heard her ringtone. _"She wants to dance like Uma Thurman, bury me till I confess."_ I love that song. When I checked the caller ID I was shocked. Something must have happened to her mother! She answered.

 _"_ Helllo?" Why was Shawn Hunter of all people calling her?

"Hey Maya, I have something to ask you."

"Is it a bad thing?" I asked, nervously.

"I don't think, no." He sounded the slightest bit nervous…

"Okay, then tell me."

"I want your approval to marry your mother." _Oh my gosh. Oh my god. Holy freakin' crap._ **(Please excuse my language. Lol, I've said worse that that.)**

OH MY FREAKIN' GOSH.

 **I perposely made that short. PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME. I just want you to let the sink in. Please! Just for sixty seconds. Go reread what Shawn said and then I give you a sixty count. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55, 56, 57, 58, 59, 60. I didn't check whether it's correct or not, so just bear with me. I wasn't going to update today, but I actually did have some time. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I'm serious, I wanna get up to 100 reviews! I think we can to it! I wanna know what u think of my story!**

 **I really do love you guys a lot,**

 **Lady Ripitde**


	22. I'M BACK PITCHES

**I'M BACK, PITCHES! Mark the date, Lady Riptide was inspired to write again! I'm really sorry for not updating I've been somewhat busy and very lazy! I didn't die! YAY! This will not be a Rucas chapter, btw. Shawn and Katy time! Anyways this chapter is for the person who said the s/he checks my story every morning to see if I've updated. I'm too lazy to find out who it is. Sorry! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Formal apology:**

 **Dear amazing readers,**

 **I'm am sincerely sorry for not updating and being a pain in the butt cheek. I have been lazy and kind of busy due to The Fourth of July. I am deeply sorry for inconveniencing you.**

 **Stay beautiful,**

 **Lady Riptide**

 **Alright! How was that for a formal apology! That's the first time I've written one of those. Anyways, on with the story….**

Third person. Maya has just given Shawn permission to marry her mother.

Maya texted Riley, Lucas, and Farkle telling them to meet her in the living room of Lucas's house. She then dashed over there only to find her friends and boyfriend staring at her.

"Maya, what's wrong! I was freaking out!" Farkle exclaimed, playing the part of the over protective boyfriend. _Nothing's wrong,_ she thought.

"Nothing, I just have really big news!"

"Spill!" Riley yelled.

"Shawn asked for my permission to marry my mother," she said, with a pokerface. **(Straight face, in other words for you simple children. Or teenagers. Whichever. Is that supposed to be one word?)**

Riley and Lucas had faces of utter shock, while Farkle was the first to recover.

"What?! Seriously?!"

"I'm dead serious."

Riley's look of shock had turned to one of complete joy. "YAAAAAY!" She yelled, just like when she was 13.

Meanwhile, back in New York Katy was finishing her shift at Topanga's when the actual Topanga walked in.

"Hey, Topanga, what can I get for you?"

"You need to come with me." Katy was slightly surprised by this, but went along with it.

"Alright, just let me finish up." Katy finished up quickly and locked the door on her way out. Topanga led her into the subway and pushed her on the train that was waiting at the platform.

"Get off at Penn Station!" Topanga called to her before the doors close. _This is very strange_ , Katy thought as the train pulled away. She sat down and waited for her stop.

TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY ME AND MY LOVE FOR VAMPIRE ROMANCES.

"Next stop Penn Station. There's a surprise for you Ms. Katy Hart!" Katy gasped. She honestly didn't know who or what the surprise would be. She stepped out of the train car only to find Corey waiting for her. **(I'm listening my song right now! And typing in pink font!)**

 **"** Hello Katy," he greeted her.

"Hey, Corey. Do you know what's going on? The conductor of the train just said there is a surprise for me."

"Oh, I know what it is... I just can't tell you." _This is weird,_ she thought, _Corey is not usually like this._

"Okay then," she said, unsure of what to do next. **(Now I'm listening to FOB!)**

"Just follow me," Corey said, pulling her up the subway stairs. Once they got outside, he put a blindfold around her head. He took her hand and dragged her along. She felt the rush of AC and the chimes of an elevator as they went up. Suddenly, Corey removed the blindfold and the elevator door opened. Katy looked ip at the beautiful night sky and immediately realized they she was on top of the Empire State Building. When she look back there was Shawn. She smiled and spun around.

"So you're my surprise."

"That's right, Miss Katy," he said, using the old name he called her before they started dating.

"That's good. I always am surprised that you're in my life."

"You have no reason to be surprised. In fact, I want to have you for the rest of my life."

She sighed, looking up at the sky, again. When she looked back down Shawn was on one knee. She gasped in surprise.

"Katy Hart. I'll keep it simple. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Katy's mind was spinning.

 **Annnnnddddddd I will leave you with that! I hope that you liked this chapter, I think it's one of my favorites so far! I love you guys! Keep reviewing, I want to get to 100 by the 30th! I think we can do it!**

 **Stay beautiful and faithful to what you believe in,**

 **Lady Riptide**


	23. Wedding Deets

**"** **We're going down, down in an earlier round and sugar we're going down swinging" I'm listening to Fall Out Boy, in other words.**

 **I was scared of dentists and the dark**

 **I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations**

 **Oh, all my friends are turning green**

 **You're the magician's assistant in their dream**

 **Oh, oh, and they come unstuck**

 **Lady, running down to the riptide**

 **Taken away to the dark side**

 **I wanna be your left hand man**

 **I love you when you're singing that song and**

 **I got a lump in my throat 'cause**

 **You're gonna sing the words wrong**

 **There's this movie that I think you'll like**

 **This guy decides to quit his job and heads to New York City**

 **This cowboy's running from himself**

 **And she's been living on the highest shelf**

 **Oh, oh, and they come unstuck**

 **Lady, running down to the riptide**

 **Taken away to the dark side**

 **I wanna be your left hand man**

 **I love you when you're singing that song and**

 **I got a lump in my throat 'cause**

 **You're gonna sing the words wrong**

 **I just wanna, I just wanna know**

 **If you're gonna, if you're gonna stay**

 **I just gotta, I just gotta know**

 **I can't have it, I can't have it any other way**

 **I swear she's destined for the screen**

 **Closest thing to Michelle Pfeiffer that you've ever seen, oh**

 **Lady, running down to the riptide**

 **Taken away to the dark side**

 **I wanna be your left hand man**

 **I love you when you're singing that song and**

 **I got a lump in my throat 'cause**

 **You're gonna sing the words wrong**

 **Oh Lady, running down to the riptide**

 **Taken away to the dark side**

 **I wanna be your left hand man**

 **I love you when you're singing that song and**

 **I got a lump in my throat 'cause**

 **You're gonna sing the words wrong**

 **Oh lady, running down to the riptide**

 **Taken away to the dark side**

 **I wanna be your left hand man**

 **I love you when you're singing that song and**

 **I got a lump in my throat 'cause**

 **You're gonna sing the words wrong**

 **And I got a lump in my throat 'cause**

 **You're gonna sing the words wrong**

 **In case any of you are blockheads, that's the song I got my username from. Riptide, by Vance Joy. Go listen to it. This is already 400 words. Sorry, I could resist putting the lyrics in. ;) I have something very important to tell you guys:**

 **I have gotten a request for a Rucas sex scene. I wanted to address this. This story is rated K+ for a reason. I will not change the rating. I will not write sex. I think that there is plenty of better things you could be reading. Also I have been informed that my updates are very short, I don't care how long this takes you to read. I couldn't care less if this takes you 2 minutes or 2 hours. I just want you to enjoy my story.**

Third picks up right where we left off.

"Of course." These were Katy's only words for the situation. Shawn had just proposed to her. Shawn grinned and scooped her up in his arms. Katy was so happy. She had never felt this way with Kermit **(Her ex-hubby, if you haven't seen Girl Meets Hurricane. Are any of you ticked off that Lucas only had ONE line?!).** Katy couldn't wait to get remarried.

The four friends **(Or two couples, whichever suits your fancy.)** were preparing to leave Texas. Later that day they would be getting on a plane to get home to New York. They all knew Katy had accepted Shawn's proposal and that they would be married next May, on the 11. **(That's actually Sabrina Carpenter's birthday!).** Maya and Riley would be bridesmaids, Topanga would be the maid of honor, and Auggie would be the ring bearer. Next week Riley, Maya, Shawn, Corey, Topanga, and Katy would go dress shopping for the bridesmaids, then Shawn would leave so they could get Kay's wedding dress. The wedding would be on the beach. **(I couldn't resist going into detail!)**

As they plane took off Riley cuddles into Lucas side and he wrapped his arms around her. He gave her eskimo kisses. They loved the way they could make each other feel.

 **Hi again, peoples! I hope you liked this chappie! I will probably have links to what the dresses will look like!**

 **I HAVE AN EXTREMELY IMPORTANT QUESTION!**

 **HOW LONG TO YOU WANT THIS STORY TO BE?!**

 **Please review and tell me!**

 **Stay Awesome and cray-cray,**

 **Lady Sam Winchester (From Supernatural, I don't watch it, I just think he's cute.)**


	24. SHOPPING

**Oddly, every time I write I'm listening to Fall Out Boy. I am SUPER sorry for not updating. I went to a Taylor Swift concert a few days ago and Vance Joy was supposed to open up for her, but they cut him off because it was supposed to rain. Please listen to Fall Out Boy, it's my new obsession! YAY! I just so you know I actually do know FavoriteAupair! Go check out her review. I've also been preoccupied with a boy. I know this is weird to tell you via the internet, I juts want to know if this has happened to you: You meet a guy. He flirts with you. You flirt right back. He asks for your number. You wait for him to text you. He doesn't for a really long time. You become really sad and annoyed. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm thinking of writing some one shots about Harry Potter or something. This is already 170 words!**

Lady Riptide's (MY!) POV

All the girls woke up in the morning with huge smiles on their faces. The four girls being Riley, Maya, Topanga, and Katy. Today they would be going dress shopping for Katy's wedding. To Shawn Hunter. My name is Lady Riptide. I will be telling you this part of the story, tell what you think of this. The four agreed to meet in the Matthews' living room at 10 am sharp. The theme for Katy's wedding is starlight. The wedding ceremony will take place outdoors in a valley. It will be at night and there will be lights. Lights that light up the night. Twinkling lights that remind you of happiness and hope and peace and promises. The girls went to a few different shops before Maya spotted the _one_. It was plain white with thin straps and floor length. The exact thing she wanted. And within her price range. Now all that's left is the bridesmaid and maid of honor dresses…

After looking through a few more stores to no avail, they walked into (Romdaon dress store name) when Maya spotted perfect bridesmaid dresses. They were purpley-blue, knee length and had spaghetti straps. They were _perfect_. After a while of looking more Katy spotted a maid of honor dress. This one was midnight blue, ankle length and, again, _perfect_.

 **I know this is very short, but I'm traveling next week and I may not get the chance to update, and I wanted to let you know. I wans't going to make this a chapter, but I figured it'd be nice of me. If you ever want to talk to me about something in your life please feel free. I will never tell anybody and I actually give really good advice (At least that's what my friends say :) ).**

 **Love ya lots,**

 **Lady Riptide**


	25. I'M REALLY SORRY! NEW STORY!

**HEY GUYS. I'm really sorry about the lack of updates. I just lost inspiration for this story.**

 **THERE WILL BE ONE MORE CHAPTER!**

 **I am starting a new story which will be one shots of characters that I make up.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME HOW MAD YOU ARE AT ME!**

 **Stay Beautiful (Which is actually a Taylor Swift song)**

 **Lady Riptide, Mrs Sam Winchester (I don't care that he nearly dies on a daily basis. Sorry about putting this in Julia, if your reading) Mrs Fred Weasley**


	26. Chapter Something

**This with be the SECOND to last chapter. I will be making an epilogue at some point in time.**

 **PLEASE SO TO MY PROFILE AND CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY! It would mean so much to me if you could review it and let me know what you think!**

Seven years later.

Shawn and Katy had been happily married for four year and now The Dreamer, The Rebel, The Crush (Now Boyfriend), and The Farkle were 22 years old and had somehow managed to all go to the same collage, Riley majoring in history, Maya in art, Farkle majoring in political science, and Lucas majoring in veterinary medicine. They were at the end of their senior in, and, in their college that meant the biggest, final dance of the year. Everyone was going. It was like prom. Riley and Maya were in their dorm preparing. **(I'll put links to their dresses and the bottom.)** They were both _leaping_ with joy as they slid their dresses on and did their hair and makeup. Riley and Lucas had been dating 8 years. An amazing 8 years with only two months of not being together. Maya and Farkle on the other hand broke up and got make together the next week. This stopped, though, around 11 months ago and they had been going strong since.

Later at the dance.

Lucas and Farkle arrive at the girls' dorms at 8pm sharp and they are whisked of to their night of magic. **(Gahhhh, I feel so cheesy. I'm listening One Direction, while singing along and wearing a 1D concert shirt! I went to and I LOVED IT WITH ALL OF MY HEART! LOUIS! LIAM!)**

 **R** iley and Lucas slow dance to Little Things **(I'm listening to that now and I'm so freakin' to embarrassed because I whooped during Louis' solo when I was at their concert!)** Over Riley's shoulder Lucas could see Farkle driving Maya around the dance floor and smirked at her. They had come to think of themselves as siblings over the years.

Is Farkle pulling Maya around?" Riley whispered into Lucas' ear.

"Yeah how could you tell?"

"I know him. I can also fell you smirking." Lucas smiled and pulled her closer.

 ***************************** (Time skip brought to you by Luke Hemmings the Cute of Cuteville and Louis Tomlinson the All Around Greatest of Greatville) ******************

 **"** Alright, students! We will now announce the prom king and queen!"

"Prom king is….. Lucas Friar!" No one was surprised about that.

"And now, for prom queen we have… Riley Matthews!" Riley had not expected to be queen, she expected some girl who wears and extreme amount of makeup and tiny clothes. Maya gave her a little push and she went up on stage.

"And now for the dance of the king and queen!" The first few notes of I Won't Give Up (Jason Mraz) and Lucas led Riley to the dance floor and held her close. They spun around the dance floor as everyone watched them.

"I love you, Riley."

"I love you, too."

"I know we are young," Lucas whispered in her ear, "but you are the light of my life. Riley Matthews, will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course."

 **Annnnnndddddd there you go go folks! The second to last chapter of Forever! I hope you enjoyed this story and thank you soooooo much for sticking with even though I've been a pain in the arse.**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Go read my other story. I would really appreciate if you told me what you think of it! I will put the links in the chapter!**

 **Stay Beautiful,**

 **Lady Riptide**


	27. Outfits for Chapter Something

Maya's Outfit

mayas_prom_outfit/set?id=174392422

Riley's Outfit

rileys_prom_outfit/set?id=174401876

I made these both!


End file.
